Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo pendente *sede + relent **A me 'relent' es plu prosima a 'moli' o 'desiste' ca 'sede'. Randy **Me ia encontra "relent" en esta contesto: ::“It is a—most—provoking—thing,” he said at last, “when a person doesn’t know a cravat from a belt!” ::“I know it’s very ignorant of me,” Alice said, in so humble a tone that Humpty Dumpty relented. **El "sede" con la sinifia de "acquiesce". Ma "desiste" ta es un bon eleje en un otra contesto. Me no es serta sur "moli": "dur" no sinifia "sever", donce "mol" no sinifia "destensada". O cisa aceles es ja metafores clar? Simon **me pensa ce 'desiste' no es neseseda, car 'para' e 'sesa' sufisi. 'sede' es bon per 'relent', e per la otra sinifia, posible 'debili' ta conveni. jorj **Me opina ce la sinifia es ce Humpty Dumpty sesa reproxa car se coleria disipa. "moli" (me crede ce la metafor es clar) espresa la razona, 'para/sesa/desiste' la ata. En loca de 'moli', cisa 'moderi' o 'blandi'; me preferes es moli > moderi > debili > blandi per esta sinifia. Randy ***me ia oblida esta "pendentes"! Per "relent", me sujeste "retira se". "moli" es un bon metafor. me sujeste ance ce "desiste" no es nesesada. jorj *Como nos dise "intelligence agencies" e "head of intelligence"? "Informa" como un nom sujesta un dona, no un colie. alga ideas: jorj *ajenteria secreta - secret service (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia esternal (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia internal (MI5, FBI) *departe de investiga - bureau of investigation (MI5, FBI) *polisia nasional (MI5, FBI, gestapo) *departe de controla de drogas *departe de securia de comunica (NSA??? vera, "departe de vijila de comunica"!) *ajente secreta - secret agent, spy (o simple spior?) *asosia secreta - secret society *polisia secreta - secret police (gestapo) *buro - un mobila, plu comun per labora mental *ofisia - un sala, un colie de salas, o un construida per labora mental *departe - un parte de un asosia de comersia o politica plu grande *ajenteria - un departe con alga autonomia (vera, me no gusto esta e prefere usa sola "departe") *asosia - un grupo de popla formal unida par un intende *(Me reajunta la tu ideas, cual lo pare ce tu ia sutrae los sin intende. Los es multe bon. Grasias per los.) Simon **per "head of intelligence", me sujeste "xef de securia" o simil. jorj vocabulo min nova *Txetxnia = Chechnya *Inguxetia = Ingushetia **ambos es bon. nos nesesa ance "ingux". me debe nota ce, si nos vole respeta la nomes propre de esta poplas, nos debe inclui "nohtxin" e "galgai". **La disionario rejistra no sola la ajetivos propre per tal poplas, ma ance la nomes propre de la paises. Cual formas de "nohtxin" e "galgai" tu recomenda per Txetxnia e Inguxetia? Simon ***me es laborante sur esta problem. jorj ***la cuantia de linguas peti, perilida, e estinguida en rusia es tro multe per ajunta tota de los a la disionario. me va investiga cual linguas merita la inclui. nota ce on ave sirca 3000 linguas en la mundo - multe tro multe per la disionario! jorj ***me crede ce, a min sur la popla de rusia, nos pote usa -an pos la nom de la republica, crai, o oblast, per indica la abitores. un regula, posible: per la abitores de un area de un nasion es normal la nom de la area con la afisa -an. esetas pote aveni, natural: si un area es clar composada de un etnica, nos nesesa un nom cual prosimi la nom usada par acel popla propre. jorj *per aora, me ia ajunta "ingux" per la popla e lingua de "inguxetia". jorj ---- *transjenero = transgender *bijenero = bigender *androjine = androgynous *transesal = transsexual a, la mundo moderne! lo no es strana per me: du de me tre fias es lesbian! asi es alga posibles (incluinte los cual tu ia sujeste): *ajenero - agender √ *ambifil - ambiphile x *ambifilia - ambiphilia √ *androjine - androgyne, androgynous √ *androfil - androphile x *androfilia - androphilia √ *androfobia - androphobia √ *androfobica - androphobic √ *asesal - asexual √ *bijenero - bigender √ *bisesal - bisexual √ *intrasesal - intersexual √ *jinefil - gynephile x *jinefilia - gynephilia √ *jinefobia - gynephobia √ *jinefobica - gynephobic √ *omofobia - homophobia √ *omofobica - homophobic √ *panjenero - pangender √ *sisjenero - cisgender √ *transjenero - transgender √ *transesal - transexual √ *transfobia - transphobia √ *transfobica - transphobic √ *transvesti - cross dress √ *transvestida - transvestite, cross-dresser √ demandas: *esce "sesua" (e donce "sesual") es plu bon ca "sesa" (e "sesal")? "sesal" sona como "sessile" per me. *esce "jeneral" es la plu bon per la forma ajetival de "jenera"? e per un person ci, pe, "transjeneral"? **pos pensa, "sesal" e "jeneral" es bon, an si alga strana. jorj **pos plu pensa, "jeneral" sona multe strana. **Me acorda. On no nesesa un ajetivo de "jenero" estra en tal composadas: en otra casos on ta dise "… de jenero". Me ia proposa "sesuo" ante alga anios, e tu ia rejeta lo. "Seso" e "sesal" es bon. "Sesal" no sona multe como "sessile", car la asentua es a la A. Simon ***oce. me sujeste ce nos segue la model de la linguas romanica e usa -jenero sola como un nom, a min per la presente. ***Me no es convinseda sur esta restrinje, cual pare alga acaso. Lo esije ce la aprendor recorda ce esta parolas es sola nomes, per alga razona nonclar. Simon ***si, me acorda. esce lo es bon si nos usa "bijenero" como un ajetivo? me no ave un problem con lo. jorj *esce lo pare strana a tu ce nos ave "fobia/fobica" ma "fil/filia"? me recorde ce, orijinal, nos ia ave "fobe/fobia". **Nos ia discute esta a ante, ma me no trova lo en la arcivos. Nos ia cambia de "-fobe" cuando nos ia formali "-ica" como un sufisa. Me nota en pasa ce "-filia" es en la disionario, ma "-fil" (la "radis") no es. Simon ***interesante. me debe pensa plu sur esta problem. (me no ia ajunta la varias con -fil.) *Me nota ce "transesal" (como "transcrive") segue un regula de perde un S, cual nos no defini en la gramatica. Lo es simil a la regula per "des-", ma "transjenero" sujesta ce lo no aplica a -SJ- (compara "des-jela" → "dejela"). Ance "sisjenero" no simpli tal. "Trans-" apare en la disionario; esce "sis-" debe ance? Simon **si. tranjenero e sijenero es bon. jorj **pos cuando me cambia los en la disionario, me nota ce los pare multe strana e, vera, no nesesada. me va reversi los. me sujeste ce la redui de consonantes duple es universal, e no nesesa esplicas spesial. ma la regulas per "des-" es unica. pardona! jorj most commonly Si on tradui "an area of dense forest, most commonly in the tropics" como "un area de foresta densa, la plu comun en la tropicos", esta pare dise ce la tropicos es xef fada de tal areas: "... cual es la area la plu comun en la tropicos". Ma la intende es diferente: on vole dise ce tal areas aveni plu comun en la tropicos ca en otra locas. La problem es ce "la plu comun" es intendeda como averbo, ma on leje lo como ajetivo. Me sujesta "a la plu comun" per clari la intende averbal: "un area de foresta densa, en la tropicos a la plu comun". Simon *me luta comun con esta problem posible nos nesesa un averbo dedicada a esta sinifia, como engles "often" (o franses "souvent", italian "sovente", catalan "sovint"). me ta sujeste "sovente": "Un area de tera con foresta densa e plantas maraniada, la plu sovente en la tropicos". cual es tu opine? jorj *definis posible: **comun : ajetivo *** :defini: aveninte, trovada, o fada sovente; (un animal o planta) trovada o abitante en cuantias relativa grande o estendeda tra un area grande, no rara o restrinjeda en estende **frecuente : ajetivo *** :defini: aveninte o fada sovente e en un segue rapida o periodal; no rara o nonperiodal **sovente : averbo *** :defini: a multe veses, en multe casos *la defini per rara esiste ja en la disionario: **rara : ajetivo *** :defini: (un aveni, situa, o state) no aveninte frecuente; no trovada en cuantias grande e donce interesante o valuada; noncomun bon o notable; nonsufisinte. *Me pensa ce un averbo dedicada per esta es serta un bon idea, simil a "sempre" e "nunca". "Sovente" ave confusante la aspeta de un partisipio, ma me suposa ce nos va deveni rapida abituada a lo. Un otra forma imajinable es "soven", cual pare plu clar averbin a me en alga modo strana! (La defini per "rara" debe alora usa esta parola nova e no "frecuente".) **nota ce "rara" inclui la sinifia "no comun", "no frecuente", e "no sovente". ma me no pote pensa fasil de casos de ambigua. tu? jorj **No, e nos pote dise "noncomun" e "nonfrecuente" (e "nonsovente"!) si nos trova un tal caso. Ma vide a su. Simon *Me trova ce "noncomun bon o notable" no es tan clar como me ta gusta; on pote malleje tro fasil "noncomun" como un descrive de la sinifia mesma (an si lo ta es vera entre brasetas en tal caso). Cisa "bon o notable a grado noncomun" o "estracomun/nonusual bon o notable" en loca Simon **vera, me pensa ce esta usa de "noncomun" es tro idiomal. la espresa plu clar ta es "bon o notable car lo es noncomun" o "noncomun e donce bon o notable". "comun" e "noncomun" debe es restrinjeda a casos de cuantia o estende tra spasio, como "frecuente" es ja restrinjeda a casos de tempo e ritmo. jorj **La sinifia de "noncomun bon" es "bon en modo/grado noncomun" (con bonia noncomun), esata como "stonante bon" sinifia "bon en modo/grado stonante" (con bonia stonante). Lo no pare idiomal. E nos no pote vera restrinje "comun", car lo es metafor usada a multe veses ("shared", "ordinary", "unoriginal") e jenera la conseta "comunia". Simon ***si, lo no es idiomal cuando usada en la modo tu indica. ma un rubi no es "bon en un modo noncomun" ma "bon car lo es noncomun". de cual modo on parla? ce alga cosa es noncomun no es un tipo de modo, lo es un tipo de cuantia o estende. jorj ****Pardona, me ia malcomprende tu. Me ia pensa ce tu parla sur la sinifia "uncommonly good" (= "unusually good"), ma vera tu parla sur frases como "un rubi es noncomun bon". Acel frase es serta erante. Sur "modo", me ia usa acel parola car lo coresponde a la sinifia la plu jeneral de averbos. Me ia intende fa no plu ca presenta la idea "uncommonly good"! Simon *****me comprende. jorj ***me no gusta vera tota la usas metaforal cual tu nota. "comparti" e "nonorijinal" vade plu bon. ma "ordinary" no es vera un metafor, me opine: "la om comun" es un om (o, plu esata, un idea de un om) cual represente la cuantia plu grande de omes. jorj ****Me acorda sur "la om comun". Ma esce vera tu no gusta ce on dise "un lingua comun a tota persones", "un idea comun a tota relijios", etc? Esta pare es la sinifia de "comun" en "comunia". Simon *****me comprende. esta reteni la sinifia, a min metafor, de cuantia o estende. ma lo no ave esata la mesma sinifia ca "comparti", no? jorj *****En la disionario, nos ave "comparti un leto". Esta sinifia "ave un leto comun"? Simon **La difere entre "comun" e "frecuente" no es tan simple como un distingui de spasio e tempo, an si esta es parente la funda de la difere. Ojetos pote ave un frecuentia o periodalia ance en spasio: la palos de un serca, o la linias pintida a media de un strada, per esemplo. Simon ***serta, ma esta periodalia es derivada de se periodalia en tempo: on vide un, alora un otra, alora un otra plu.... esta es clar diferente de comun en cuantia o estende. jorj ***A, me comprende aora. Simon **Reveninte a la frase orijinal ("un area de foresta densa, la plu comun en la tropicos"), me vide ce la problem vera es "la plu". Vide: la esta frases no pare ambigua: "un area de foresta densa, comun en la tropicos", "un area de foresta densa, masima comun en la tropicos". La parola "la" comensa un formula nova de nom, ma "(masima) comun" es ancora un parte de la formula "un area …". Evidente "sovente en la tropicos" es ance nonambigua: "sovente" es un averbo a "en la tropicos", cual es ajetivin a "un area", e donce on ave ancora sola un formula de nom. Simon ***en la plu (o an tota) casos en cual me ia usa "comun" como un averbo, "la plu" no es nesesada. ta ce nos no ajunta "sovente" e comensa usa "la plu comun" min frecuente. jorj vocabulo *fruto = fruit tree **e alora: bosce de frutas > bosce de frutos ** me no gusta multe esta estende de -a/-o. la linguas romanica usa alga cosa como "arbor de frutas" o "arbor frutosa" o an "arbor frutifer" jorj ** Ance me no gusta lo, ma lo apare ance en duples como "poma/pomo", "pera/pero", etc, donce me ia estende la regula a "fruta". Personal, me ta prefere dise "arbor de poma", "arbor de pera", "arbor de fruta". Simon ---- *sali + salt *peperi = pepper *progresiste = progressive